Save Me From Myself
by darkfyredragon35
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru and firefighters from rival fire stations, and they don't seem to get along. Or do they, No one ever said relationships were easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Hey, I'm bored lets ditch class today and head to the mall to shop, and maybe catch a movie?" looking up Kagome see's one of her friends lean down over the back of the bench. Thinking it over a moment weighing her grades and responsibilities she decides" What the hell, why not my grades are good and I feel the need for some mindless entertainment." jumping to her feet and linking arms with her friend they head to Sango's car. Once in the car Sango turns to Kagome, " I know this guy I bet he would like to go, he never gets out that much, he is older than us but he works hard. Do you mind if we swing by and pick him up?"

" Sure, the more the merrier, let's see how he handles us on a sugar high at the mall." she answers with a giggle. Sitting back and looking out the window, she can't help but be curious as to who this person is, they pull up to a apartment building and park. Getting out and following Sango up the stairs to apartment 56, she stands behind Sango as she rings the bell. Hearing a giggle and some shouts in the background, the door is pulled open, looking down Kagome is in shock," Rin? What are you doing here hunnybee?" bending down and scooping us a now giggling three year old into her arms.

" Rin, you don't answer the door alone." says a deep voice throwing open the door." Hey, you put Rin, down, Rin you know better than to go to strangers."

" Kagome no stwanger silly, she is aunt, and takes Rin to pawk, and gets us ith kwem." shaking her head at the man.

"I'm Kagome, Kikyo is my sister, you must be Inuyasha's brother, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Sesshoumaru, now that you mention it I think I remember you being at the wedding and reception but leaving early."

"Wow, so who could have guessed that you two would end up knowing each other, see aren't you glad I said to skip class today?" Sango says with a laugh. Nodding her head she looks to the handsome man standing before her, with long silver hair, beautiful gold eyes, and the demon markings had her in a kind of daze. Inviting them in Sesshoumaru leads them into the living room where Kagome's sister was sitting with a huge grin on her face. "Hey little sister, how are you? Did you track me down here or what?"

"Or what, I'm skipping class and we are going to the mall and maybe a movie. Sango came here to invite her friend to go with us, and I was surprised to see my Rinny here."

"You skip school, you must be sick, or Sango is a bad influence on you." letting out a laugh, she looks up at her sister. "So are you going to be at the firehouse tonight? Inuyasha is looking forward to the rematch with you and Naraku, him and Hiten are convinced that they can beat you guys tonight."

" Ha, as if the puppy and lightening boy have a chance, it's basketball and they insist that demon powers are allowed and hello Raku has like a dozen tentacles, so who do you think is going to win." she informs her sister with a laugh. "Yeah I will be there, I have duty tonight from nine to 6 then classes at 10 hopefully we aren't that busy and I can get at least some sleep."

" Well I need to be leaving Rin has a D.O.C.T.O.R. apt in an hour and you know how she is." Kikyo says as she gets up and takes her daughter from her and heads out the door after giving a kisson the cheek to Sesshoumaru.

" I guess I can go with you two to the mall today, let me change real quick I will meet you two at your car Sango"

The two girls head downstairs, as they reach Sango's car, Kagome hops into the front seat and then once Sesshoumaru arrives they head to the mall. Things are pretty quiet in the car no one really talking just listening to music, when Sango's phone rings and she answers it." Hey babe, what's up? Nothing just Kags and I going to the mall. No, I can swing by later though and we can do something. Ok, sure thing, bye."

Once getting to the mall, Kagome is dragged into the nearest candy store by Sango, much to the amusement of Sesshoumaru. Watching through the widow as the girls are picking out different candies, and then deciding to get a soda to share they start to window shop. Following in the wake of the girls as they go from store to store, or more as Sango drags Kagome from clothes store to clothes store and uses her as her own personal dress up doll. Shaking his head in amusement, he realizes there is more to this Kagome than appearance, remembering Kikyo saying something about the girl going to his brothers firehouse, he wonders if she is a pumper groupie. Kagome comes running out of the last store, hides behind him, and when Sango comes out he hear's her whisper," Protect me, no more clothes, if I have to try on one more micro mini or half shirt I am going to go crazy."

" Aw its not that bad Kags, I promise no more clothes lets go pick out a movie huh.?" Sango promises her friend with a laugh. Looking down at her watch she see's that she is going to have be dropped off at her home soon, she has to grab her gear and head to the firehouse for her duty night. " No can do the movie, I have duty tonight, and I need to swing by the house and pick up my gear and jump bag hun."

"Oh man, do you really need to go, it's not like it is your job, I mean your just a volunteer not like Sesshoumaru here, he is paid."

"Sango, I have explained this many times before, volunteer crews are just as important as paid crews, we take up the slack in areas that don't have paid crews. Besides I took an oath, and I have dive class this evening for part of my duty night. So no I am not giving up a chance to get in some dive time while the other guys finish up their classes." Kagome says with a sad shake of her head, she had been trying to explain to the dense girl for years but finally thinks to give up.

'Hmm, she is a volunteer at Company 10, I wonder how serious she is about it, or is she one of those girls who just do it to look cool. I just might have to swing by little brothers station tonight and see what's up with this chick.' Sesshoumaru takes in the information about the girl before looking back at Sango, " Well at least this means Sango and I can be alone for the movie tonight, finally some alone time.'

Walking back to the car the girls on a major sugar high start to sing really stupid songs, Kagome looks to the stuffy silent demon that is walking behind them and gets an idea," Sango, you get one arm, I will get the other, and lets sing oh, high on a hill, what do you think? The stuffy demon needs to relax." Sango nods and then separates, falling back on either side the girls slip their arms through his and start to sing the song from The Sound of Music. Unable to sing long due to the look of abject horror on Sesshoumaru's face Kagome finally snickering takes pity on the demon, and stops Sango. Once they reach the car Sesshoumaru opens the door for Sango, after she gets in, he goes to open the door for Kagome but she already has the door open and the back seat leaned up for him to climb in the back. " I would have opened the door for you as well, you didn't need to, I do have manners unlike that uncouth moron I call a younger brother."

" Don't worry about it, and that 'moron' happens to be my best friend and brother in law you jerk." Kagome seethes as she hops in the car hoping to hurry home and leave the suffocating presence of the arrogant demon.

"I don't understand why he wastes his time volunteering, he is already a paid firefighter, he doesn't need to do our work for free with a bunch of want to be's." he states not realizing he just insulted the girl in front of him. Sango sensing that things are gonna get ugly decides to distract them, " So when are we gonna make it to a movie hun? You are always crying off, I think you love the firehouse more than me."

" Well I think you are more important than playing firefighter, so why don't we go to the movies tonight?" Sesshoumaru seeing his chance to get her on a date finally. He has had a major crush on this girl for almost a year since he met her through one of his comrades at Station 8, but she was off limits to him then as she was spoken for, now was another story.

" Uh, I can't tonight I have to go with my little sister to some thing she has with her high school. Why don't we go out tomorrow though movie and dinner sound good?" Sango scrambles for a reason to get out of going out with him tonight but not wanting to lose his interest completely.

Sighing in disappointment he agrees to pick her up tomorrow at six and they could go out then, wondering why she always seems to have an excuse on why she can't go out with him, he at least can take heart in the fact he gets his date tomorrow night. 'That leaves me with nothing to do tonight however and I don't want to spend it home alone again.' Looking at the Kagome in the front seat as she gathers her things ready to get out he thinks that it may be time to pay his brothers firehouse a surprise visit.

" Kagome I will meet you in the morning at the café before class so we can talk ok sweetie?" Sango calls to her friend as she gets out of the car at her small house. Looking back Kagome nods and heads up her sidewalk to her front door. Sango waiting for Sesshoumaru to climb into the front seat watches her friend walk into her house safely. Then backing out and heading to drop him off before she meets up with her ex Menoumaru, to talk.

Kagome grabs her bag and heads to 10 to meet up with her brother in law for their rematch, strapping her gear on the back of her motorcycle, she backs up out her drive and takes off to the firehouse. Inuyasha hearing the bike in the distance walks out the open bay doors and stands with Naraku and Hiten, to wait for her. " How much you want to be she isn't wearing a helmet again?" Hiten states.

"I am not stupid enough to take that bet, that girl never wears a helmet, you'd think with as many people she has scraped off the concrete she would wear one but nooo not her, she has to be different, a daredevil, Man if anything happens to her Kiks is going to kill me." Inuyasha whines just thinking on what his loving wife will do to him if he has to tell her , that her only living relative got busted up on that bike of hers.

" That is just how she is, besides she looks damn hot on that bike, and we all know it. So Inu when you gonna allow me to date her?" Hiten asks as he throws his arm over his friends shoulder.

"Never, over my dead body , better yet over your dead body. She has a future, she can be somebody and I know none of you want more than a night or two. She is the marrying kind like her sister, and I will be dead before I allow anyone to hurt her." Inuyasha snarls out at his fellow firefighters.

"Calm down dog boy, I agree she is something special and is deserving of so much more than what any of us can give her. That said you can't protect her forever Inu, no one can." Naraku says looking at the girl they all love, as she roars into her spot.

Seeing everyone gathered outside the bays she waves, " Give me a minute to drop off my stuff and we can go ahead and play. Get ready to get your butts handed to you, wanna make it a bit sweeter?"

"What you got in mind brat?" Inuysha asks a little leery, the last time she bet them anything they had to dress up as Santa's elves for the Christmas Parade on the Marine Corps Base. Suppressing a shiver at that memory, he looks at her with narrowed eyes. " Nothing involving costumes or anything like that Kags."

" No, I was thinking more alone the lines of loser has to re-rack the hose on Wagon 10, and wash down the brush truck, so what you think you guys up for it, or are you too scared?" she asks with a laugh.

"Your on, hey are you cooking tonight? Your homemade spaghetti and all please, Kagome, it has been along time since you cooked for us." he begs with his patented puppy eyes.

With a laugh she agrees to cook dinner and heads inside hang up her uniform for tonight, and to make sure her dive gear is in the utility truck that they will be taking to dive class later tonight. Looking into the office as she walks past, she calls out a hello to Manten, and her Chief Byakuya. As she walks back out to the others to get their game going, she see's that the two new rookies are in the bays sitting on the front of the squirt, and with a wave jumps on Naraku's back." Ready to whoop some butt Nara?"

"Always little bit, lets show em who is boss, and then you can start cooking , oh my little brother wants to know if you will be his partner for dive class, something about not trusting Inuyasha to not drown him."

"Hey I resent that, you tell Hakudoshi, that if I wanted to drown him I would have before now, Nara. Smartass little punk, needs his ass kicked I think."

"Language Inu, now lets get this game going boys." Kagome calls out "Chief toss a coin for us will you please."

"Sure thing Kags, ok boys call it in the air." Byakuya says as he tosses a quarter in the air.

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

"Heads it is, Nara gets the ball." the chief says as he holds the ball. Once everyone is ready he tosses the ball out and the game is on. Kagome gets the ball and manages to dart around Hiten and score a basket in less than twenty seconds. That sets the tone for the rest of the game, they had decided to only play to 50, so they would have time to clean up for dinner and rest before they had to go to dive class. No one noticing that Sesshoumaru had arrived as they were playing, so he stands back at his car and watches Kagome and Naraku beat his brother and partner. Rather impressed with her skills, he watches as she interacts with all those present and sees the easy going and close relationship they seemed to have together. Realizing that his own station the people are no where near as close as this group of volunteers are, he decides to make himself known to his brother." Inuyasha, I see you can't even beat a human girl at a simple a game as Basketball no surprise there I suppose."

" I have two words for you Fu- " Yasha, watch your mouth-,'" Feh, you know what your not worth it, so what do we owe the honor of your presence here this evening?"

"This Seshoumaru decided to come down here and see just how you waste your time, time that could be spent with your wife and child."

" Screw you, I spend plenty of time with them, and Kiks brings Rin down here all the time, so she can see me, and her aunt." Turning his back to his older brother he goes in to grab a quick shower. "If that is all then please leave, I promised Kagome I would help her cook tonight, and since I lost I have to do dishes and clean the stupid trucks tonight." stomping inside past his chief and assistant chief.

" Hello Sesshoumaru, what a surprise it is to see you here, so tell me what brings you here?" Byakuya inquires of the unexpected visitor, not really wanting to deal with the two brothers. Sharing a look with Manten, he signal for him to follow him into his office. Taking a seat Sesshoumaru shares some small talk with the two demons and inquires how his brother is really doing. Hearing a knock at the door the rescue chief Suikotsu sticks his head in," Hey who is the duty officer tonight for you guys, I am pulling rescue tonight so I would like to know if I need to be a hard ass or I can actually expect someone with manners. " Shaking his head and answering him on a laugh," Manner's is on the menu for tonight, as well dinner being cooked for both duty crews upstairs in the kitchen."

" Ah, that means Kagome is Duty officer tonight, wonderful and I shall head up and see if Lil Bit, needs a hand with dinner. " Suikotsu backs out of the office with a huge grin on his face showing his delight at the other chief's answer.

" Surely you aren't serious about that girl being the officer in charge tonight, she can't be qualified." Sesshoumaru states in shock at what he has heard.

" That girl is one of my line officers and on the fast track to be the first female Chief in this county if she continues to do as well as she has, hell I think she has more certifications than I do." Byakuya snaps out rather chilly." You would do well to remember that this is not your station but ours, and if we think she has earned her position then she has and that is the end of the story."

" I can pretty much guarantee that she would not be an officer at my station, women do not have what it takes to be a good firefighter. I think you just allow her to be an officer to go along with status quo."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing I am not apart of your crew, and I am member here instead, and I would suggest that unless you can keep a civil tongue in your mouth then leave, after all we wouldn't want to offend you." Kagome bites out icily at the arrogant demon she thought she had seen the last of this afternoon. " To bad your packaging doesn't match your interior, what a waste of a Demon."

Coming to his feet to chase the infuriating woman and inform her of her shortcomings, he pulls up short at the hall full of pissed off firefighters facing off with him. Inuyasha walks up to him and snarls into his face, "Get the hell out of here, you asshole, no one talks to her like that if we can stop it, count yourself lucky she is here so we can't do more than threaten you right now."

" Hn, if she is so weak as to need your protection then she is too weak to do what we do and it better she learns that now." Sesshoumaru says with his superior nose in the air.

" For your information, that weak woman, has saved nearly everyone of us in this room at one time or another. Do you remember when I was caught in that flashover last year, she is the only reason I made it through alive. She does this because she wants to, she does this out of love, and the desire to help others. This isn't just a job like it is to you and those idiots you call comrades over at Company 8. Do not come back here, and stay the hell away from her or you deal with the rest of us."

Turning his back to them he makes his way outside to his car, once he gets outside he see's her standing talking to a demon with long lavender hair, and as he watches he can't figure out the feeling in his chest as he see's the other demon pick her up and swing her around in a circle and then hugging her tight. Throwing his car into gear he speeds off to his apartment.

Later that night as Kagome sits in the hose bed of one of the engines and thinks about the infuriating man she met that day. 'What an ass, I wonder how Sango met him, he doesn't seem like the type to spark her interest, not like Menomaru who though paid was also a volunteer at one their sister stations. Menomaru was a good friend of hers, and they talk regularly.' Feeling a vibration in her shirt pocket, she takes out her cell and see's that it is Sango" Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you girl what you up too? How did things go with Kira's thing she had tonight?"

" Oh , I didn't have anything with Kira, I actually went out with Menomaru , he wants to go out tomorrow night as well I can't wait I think that we might actually be able to work things out this time." Sango gushes to her over the phone. Pulling the phone away from her ear and giving it a look of disbelief, not believing what she is hearing. " Uh, Sango, I hate to be the one to bring this up, but you do remember that you made a date with Sesshoumaru tomorrow night. "

" I didn't forget, I thought that you being the very best friend I have in the world, that you would go out with him instead for me. He won't mind I don't think, its not like he has girls beating down his door, not that I understand why he is a really hot fireman after all." she goes on without a thought, not even taking in the stunned silence on the other end. Pinching herself to make sure she was indeed awake and not dreaming, Kagome stutters out." WHHAATT, I can't go out with him in your place are you nuts, he doesn't even like me, and I sure as heck don't like him."

" Oh don't be silly, I don't want to upset him to much, please do this for me, just this once pretty please." Sango begs her friend.

Closing her eyes in resignation Kagome knows she is going to regret this in the future, but she has always had a hard time telling her friends no." Ok, I will agree to this if he does too, but don't be surprised if he turns you down."

"Oh come on Kags, your hot why would he turn you down, most of the guys at school are hot for you too so lets see what will it hurt."

"Ok, I am gonna go, I have to get some sleep I have classes in the morning and so do you . Talk to you at lunch Blondie." Kagome hangs up with her friend still not quite believing that she actually agreed to this date thing.

Across town in his apartment Sesshoumaru was wondering why that girl was on his thoughts so much when he finally had a date with the girl he has wanted for over 7 months. Deciding that he will sleep on it, he rolls over not realizing that Kagome would haunt his dreams for the night.

. My hubby thought that it would be interesting to write this, because as he said, "Our getting together was like a soap opera, lol." I tend to agree with that opinion, the fire stations mentioned in this are our stations from when we met, we were members at rival firehouses. I grew in a firefighter family, cousins, uncles, you name it so no one was surprised when I decided I wanted to do it as well. If its one thing I miss is being on a firetruck, the adrenalin rush is killer. However due to an unknown heart condition, my firefighting career was cut short. Oh well, that's life and I just found other way to help out my community. If anyone wants me to explain a term they don't understand by all means let me know and I will include them from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

My hubby is helping me, by telling me the things he was thinking, when we first met, and eventually got together so most of what Sesshoumaru is thinking is what he thought at that time. I have had to add things ,and etc because of the time difference, we have been married 18 years. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Bolting upright, sweat pouring off his body, and every cell in his body aroused, Sesshoumaru lets out a curse," What the hell was that?" Getting out of bed and heading for a shower to clean up from his dream, not sure if it was a nightmare or not, the shrill sound of the phone ringing grabs his attention.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru speaking."

"Hey there good looking, did I wake you?"

Smiling to himself as he falls down on the couch, " No, I was awake, so it is no problem." pleased that Sango had called him. ' I wonder if she is as excited as I am about tonight?'

"That's good, I need to talk to you about tonight, ok, something came up."

Sitting up straight with a frown, 'this doesn't sound promising, I hope she isn't canceling our date'

"What's up, something wrong? Are you ok?" his worry obvious in his voice.

"I 'm fine, I have to cancel tonight, I forgot I had made plans with someone else previously. I am so sorry please forgive me."

"That's ok, I will just find something else to do I suppose. We can try again another night., it is no problem let me know a good night for you." he laid back down on his couch, disappointment clearly written on his face.

"I will, but why don't you go out anyway, I am sure you have someone you can ask."

"There is no one I wish to go out with, I will just work out and find other ways to entertain myself. I hope you enjoy yourself."

" Wait, I know why don't you take Kagome instead, she doesn't have a boyfriend and I know she is just gonna sit at home or end up at the firehouse screwing around with them. Come by my house tonight and I will have her ready if you want, at least this way you don't spend the evening alone. Come on what do you say please Sess, for me, pretty please."

Closing his eyes, unable to turn her down, and thinking that maybe it would be fun to torment said girl for the evening, as well as torture his little brother with the knowledge that she is out with him, he smirks evilly to himself in the mirror across the room." If she is willing to go out this evening with me then I would be more than happy to take her out. Yes , that would be acceptable."

" Oh, wonderful, I have no idea why she thought you wouldn't want to go out with her, she seems to think you don't like her very much. Well be here around 6 to pick her up, and I will make sure she is ready to go see you later."

Pulling the phone from his ear to look at it, he shakes his head at the flightiness of the girl. "Well, goodbye to you as well. So I get to torture both her and Inuyasha tonight, this is great." Deciding to head to the shower and continue on with his day, he smiles as he tries to come up with plans for the evening.

Across town Kagome suppresses a shiver, looking around, wondering who was talking about her.' Well that was unpleasant I wonder if Sango has gotten hold of that pretentious ass yet?'

Looking back at her book to resume her studies, she absently reaches into the small bowl beside her to grab a strawberry, only to encounter another hand in her bowl. Cocking an eyebrow up and turning her head to the side she see's Menoumaru standing behind her with a strawberry in hand. " That was my lunch, glitterhead, you so owe me." He simply gives her a huge grin, reminiscent of a cat caught in the cream, and popped it into his mouth with a shrug of his shoulders. Shaking her head she indicates for him to take a seat," So what brings you into my humble presence, oh mighty moth man?"

"I saw you sitting here and thought I would annoy my lil sparky, what you reading so intently, a romance novel or what." he jokes with her poking her in the side with a lecherous smirk.

Rolling her eyes at the idiot, she shakes her head and using her finger to mark her page, she closes the book revealing the title to him.

"Unghh, The Developing Person, or Demon throughout Their Lifespan. What are you reading that for, real exciting reading there isn't it. What else you got there, How To Understand Your Unique Gifts, and Understanding The Differences Between The Species, what are you studying?" Menomaru asks curious to what her answer is going to be.

"Psych 232, Lifespan Human and Demon Development 2, I also have my Business stuff to study, I took psychology to help me in my business classes. What to hard for you to follow, hmm?" she teases him with a flick to the nose.

" No, just wondering how you are in graduate classes when your only 19, care to explain? I mean I knew you were smart, but I also thought you going to try to go paid, and hopefully get stationed with me. What happened to that plan? " he said a little hurt that she didn't tell him some things.

Seeing how she had inadvertently hurt him, she gives him a quick hug," I don't want to go paid, I prefer to volunteer, besides most paid crews don't like women nor volunteers, well I should say several of the guys at your station don't like women, or volunteers. I am getting my business degree because I am going to be running my parents company once I turn 21, and you know we deal with demons, and the international community. Kikyo doesn't have a head for business and all her time is spent with Rin, and Inuyasha will have his business degree when I get my masters. I am going to see how he does in the company and if he keeps his promise of being a natural he will take over as partner in Kiks stead."

"Whoa, there wait a minute, why did you say some of the guys at my station don't like women, what happened that I should know about. Whose ass am I kicking? " he said suddenly serious.

"I met Sesshoumaru last night, and needless to say he made his opinion on female firefighters, and volunteers in general quite clear to everyone at 10 last night." she admitted to her friend.

" Oh ignore him, he is an ass, he is just still pissed that Sango won't go out with him. He thinks none of us can notice that he has a huge crush on her, it rather silly actually. I can understand you wanting to take over your parent's company though. Inu, is lucky he has such a thoughtful sister in law, and one that I know helps him study. You never did answer my question about the graduate classes though, so what's the deal.

"Well you know how busy I was in high school and I had a half day then? Well I was actually in a dual enrollment type deal, I was going to the local college in the afternoons, for most of my lesser classes. It was no biggie, just more work is all." she answered a little sheepishly ," you are the first person who noticed I am in graduate classes outside of Inu,"

"Well you are one of my closest friends, Sparky, speaking of sparks how is that coming, anymore accidents?"

" No, I have complete and perfect control now, I must admit it comes in handy on the close calls and has enabled me to save many of the guys. Inu almost slipped up and told that ice cube of a brother of his last night though when he was at 10 with us."

"Sesshoumaru was at 10 last night, why on earth would he be there?" Menomaru interrupted her.

"He came to annoy Inuyasha, and I think ,myself to be honest. He had to leave, Chief kicked him out because he pissed off everyone. He said there was no way I deserved or was qualified to be a line officer, and I was only there to make 'status quo'. Man I thought he was going to be gutted for a minute there, I just went outside and met up with Haku, and helped him study for his dive test, and then we had dive class and I got roped into helping, by being Haku's partner. I am still not sure how that happened however." she said on a laugh.

" I knew he was an ass , but good lord what was his problem. Why would he pick on you, I mean that was uncalled for actually."

"Don't worry about it 'Nomaru, I refuse to let him get to me, and oh uhh I kinda got roped into going on a date with him tonight if he accepts by Sango. She was originally supposed to go with him, but for some reason she canceled and I got suckered into it." she gives him a glare.

"Uh hehe, oh wow look at the time, I gotta go, I am gonna be late for a meeting, yeah a meeting. Well good luck with that date tonight Sparky, if he bothers ya to much just toast his butt." he stutters out, as he jumps up and drops a kiss to the crown of her head and takes off not giving her a chance to reply.

"Well, that was interesting, anywho time to get more fruit." she mumbles to her self as she rises to head to the café once again. As she entered the small establishment, the little old lady that owned it gave her huge grin and a wave. Walking over to the refrigerated display case, she grabbed a bottle of water, and decided to grab a melon salad this time, and some carrots. Making her way to the counter with her items, she smiles at Keade, and greets the sweet elderly lady.

"Oh Kagome dear, how are you today? Doing good , studying hard, I see. You work to much, you need a man dear, you are always alone. My grandson, is a wonderful young man, would you like me to fix you up on a blind date with him? It would be my pleasure, after all you're my favorite customer, I think of you as a granddaughter already."

Kagome just stands there, floored, then blushes, "geez does everyone think I am pathetic or what. I can find a date if I wanted to, I just don't want too is all.' she scrambles for a proper retort when she is saved from a voice behind her.

" Ah, Keade don't worry about Kags, she has a date tonight, with a very handsome demon, I fixed her up myself. I plan on dressing her for it as well." Sango says as she slings her arm around her shoulder." You so owe me for this save." she adds in a whisper.

" So he accepted, wow, I thought he hated me. Well will wonders never cease, anyway I am sorry Keade, maybe another time. Have a great day." turning to Sango," I will meet you outside at the normal place while you get your food."

"You take care Kagome, and keep my grandson in mind, if you ever need a date." she called after her with a smile and a wave. Turning to Sango to take her lunch order.

That was interesting she thinks to herself as she makes her way back to the blanket under the nearby willow tree, sitting down once more to resume her notes. Sango comes over and plops down, with a burger and fries, seeing her friend with 'rabbit food' once again. " So did I do good or what with that save back there, uh huh, yes I did. So you owe me one for that."

"No, I don't I am going on this date tonight for you remember, how did you get him to agree , I honestly thought he couldn't stand me." she said a little incredulously, not really believing her friend was acting like that. 'Then again.' she thought' Sango is one of the needier friends that she has, and well Drama Queen, is not putting it too lightly.' Grabbing a carrot stick and chewing on it, while reading the last chapter of her reading assignment for the week, she notices Sango being unusually silent, glancing over she notices her friend staring at something in the distance. Turning her head she see's someone she hasn't seen in nearly two years, Miroku her old friend from high school. He had moved the beginning of their senior year, remembering that Sango had always had the biggest crush on him, she let out a sign, realizing life is going to get very, very complicated.

"Kagome is that Miroku? Oh my god I haven't seen him in years, what do you think he is doing here? Do you think he is just visiting or what?" she asks excitedly, she has always wanted to get with him but he moved before she could let him know of her interest.

"I don't know, I didn't know he was even here. But I will find out don't worry Blondie."

Miroku stops several feet from the girls, standing there taking in how much his friend had changed, and noticing her friend from before next to her.' Wow, her friend certainly grew up into a looker, I wonder if I can get a date with her,' with a smirk, he holds open his arms and waits for her, Jumping up and dashing toward him, she jumps into his arms with a hug and kiss to the cheek." Roku, you're back , when did you get in?"

Letting her drop to her feet, he lets out a laugh, " I got in yesterday, I moved back into the house, my parents gave it to me when they moved to Florida. I am here to stay, I start school here next week. So are you going to introduce your friend or not Kags?"

" Miroku Nara, this is Sango Fushi, you should remember her, she was my friend in school too."

"It is always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman" Miroku says as he bends over her hand and raises it to his lips.

Giggling a little Sango blushes red and , then pulls her hand back. Not sure how to act with him flirting like that, it was overwhelming she has liked him for years. Looking to Kagome she see's that her friend is once again sitting on the blanket, eating and talking to Inuyasha. "Why don't we join everyone on the blanket and finish lunch I have an extra order of fries, if your interested."

"Ah , I would love to share a meal with such a lovely lady, I agree let us take a seat." he escorts her back to the blanket with his hand at the small of her back. He has a huge grin on his face as he takes a seat next to Inuyasha, who rolls his eyes at his antics.

"Oi, what you eatin Kags? Not more rabbit food, come on you gotta eat more than that , Kikyo is going to reem me if I tell her I let you eat nothing but that crap again today." Inuyasha complains to her.

"I only ate this because I have to catch up on the work I missed yesterday when I skipped classes, I promise I will eat some kind of meat this evening, ok, and here tell her I ate some French fries too." with that she reaches out and snags one of Sango's French fries, popping it into her mouth.

" I wonder just what kind of meat you will be eating later, hmm Kaggie?" Miroku asks with eyebrows waggling, only to let out a oof when Inu punches him in the stomach.

"Watch what you say to her pervert, I see you still haven't changed at all. Hey Kags can you watch Rin tomorrow night I want to take Kikyo out for dinner. " he asks.

" Sure drop her off, and I will keep her all night, give you guys a bit of a break." Kagome says putting up her books." You can pick her up Sunday after your done with our study lesson, are you still having trouble with the labor formulas?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me, oh I got a question for you. What was with my brother picking on you last night? I mean he was more of an ass than normal."

"I have no idea and don't really care as long as he can keep a civil tongue in his mouth tonight, I will be perfectly happy." she replied looking into her backpack for her notes to give him. Noticing the sudden quiet, she looks up" I shouldn't have said that, should I. Now Inu before you flip out, let me explain."

" Explain what, how is it you are going to be meeting up with my brother tonight? Really, I would love to hear that, and yes , you shouldn't have said that. Well I waiting for this explanation, now get to explaining." he bites out on a snarl.

" Oh I fixed Kagome and Sesshoumaru up on a date tonight, because I had to cancel on him. He accepted going out with her instead, isn't great. " Sango gushes, not noticing as he got redder and redder in the face, or how his ears laid back.

"No! You are not going out with him, he is an ass, and after he was so nasty to you last night. What are you thinking?" he gets up pacing. The others watching him, not sure how to answer him without him blowing up again.

"I am just going out with him as a favor to Sango, please calm down, don't worry you know me if he turns out to be too much of an ass I will simply leave. "

Closing his eyes for a minute he comes to a decision, " Fine you can go out with him, I gotta go, I will be back later, and don't you have to swing by the firehouse and grab some stuff, so you might as well follow me come on Kagome."

Nodding her head she throws her books into the bag and grabs her trash to throw away , then waving by to her friends she follows behind her brother in law rather confused as to the sudden change in him. Watching as their friends walk away, they turn to each other, "Wow I didn't know he would react like that, what did he do last night?"

"I am not sure, she told me he was a jerk to her, but I didn't think it was that bad. I guess it can't really be to bad or he wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with her tonight." Sango says a little lost.

" I suppose not, well here is to hoping for the best for them tonight, I must say it night be interesting to see that." Miroku laughs.

Nodding her head , she jumps as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, she must have forgotten to turn the ringer back on after class, seeing who it is on the caller id she smiles." Hello, Menomaru, how are you, I can't wait until tonight." She suddenly stopped, and looked upset, " But I don't understand? How can you cancel on me again, you do this all the time. Fine, no I understand, I guess I will find something to do tonight. Ok, be safe, I will talk to you tomorrow." Hanging the phone up, she looks a upset, looks to Miroku with a sad little smile." I had a date with Sesshoumaru tonight, but cancelled it to go out with my ex Menomaru, and set Kagome up with him instead. But that was Menomaru, he had to cancel on me, and now I have nothing to do tonight."

"Well if you want, we can go out tonight, I don't have any plans. I would be honored to be your escort for this evening." he says with a bow, and smile.

"Sure, why not, you can pick me up at my house, it is 14392 132nd place, here let me write down directions for you. Then I have to go Kagome will be waiting at my house, and I am going to help her get ready, meet us at my house at six is that ok?" she can't believe it, Miroku asked her out. She can't wait to tell Kagome.

Handing him the paper with her address on it she hurried to her car, to get home and make their plans.

Meanwhile at the firehouse across town, Inuyasha is pacing in the bunkroom with Hiten, and Naraku and Hakudoshi, " I can't believe she agreed to this, we have to do something, but what? I don't trust him not to do something to hurt her, but what can we do?"

"Well she is still here right? I say we tie her up and not let her go, there problem solved, we can put her on my bunk, and I will keep an eye on her." Hiten quips. Then cringing as he gets hit on the head by three different people.

"You're a moron, did you know that? We are not tying up Kagome, besides with her gifts she wouldn't stay tied up long. What do we do, you know if we try to tell her she can't, she will go out just to spite us. We all know this." Naraku says with a disgusted glare at Hiten.

" Do we know where they are going? If not find out, I guess we could follow her, then follow them and if he steps so much as a toe outta line, then we got him." Hakudoshi says from his seat. Nodding the others agree and then they head to find Kagome and keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

As she walked up to Sango's door Kagome noticed the door was open and on their way out was Sango's dad, Seito with a grin she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "When did you get home? I haven't seen you in months?"

" I arrived yesterday, now I am on my way out for the evening. I hear you have a hot date tonight, hmm, since when did you have time to date, little miss always on the go?" he asks while dropping a kiss on her forehead.

" I am not dating, I only agreed because Sango begged me to, and I can never say no to her. I better get in, I know she is waiting for me, I dread her version of a 'date' worthy outfit." rolling her eyes as she heads to house.

"Just be yourself sweetie, and don't let her strong arm you into wearing something you don't like or are comfortable in ok?" he laughs as she gives him a grin and thumbs up, and heads to his car for his own evening out.

"Sango, are you in your room, or the bathroom? Let's hurry this up, he will be here any time now." Kagome sing songs as she makes her way to her best friends room.

" In here, I have the perfect outfit for you tonight, I can't wait to see you in it. Come on, we have to do your make up and hair before he gets here." Sango exclaims excitedly as she grabs her and drags her into her room throwing clothes at her. Looking down Kagome picks up what she thinks is a skirt, it's red and black plaid , it looks like it would barely cover her ass. 'No way in hell, I knew she would do this, I am so glad I packed my own stuff.' Slowly backing away from the crazed girl " I brought my own clothes, and why don't I get dressed, and I don't wear make up blondie, remember. Now wait here I will be back in a few minutes." Making a mad dash to the bathroom with her bag, Kagome locks the door and takes out her clothes for the evening, deciding to do her hair first she hangs the hanger on the shower door. Taking out a hairbrush, she pulls half her hair up into a genie ponytail held in place with a beautiful butterfly clip. Pulling loose some bangs she curls them, and then puts on a bit of mascara, and lip gloss. Nodding to herself in the mirror she turns to her clothes hanging up, pulling on the thigh high hose, then the skirt and button up shirt. Hearing the doorbell from downstairs she realizes that Sesshoumaru is here, closing her eyes, she repeats to herself "I will be calm, I will not let him upset me, and if he gets to be too much of an ass, I will call Inu or one of the guys to come get me." Looking into her own eyes in the mirror she gives a decisive nod , and then taking a deep breath opens the door and heads down stairs.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru is impressed, she is wearing a beautiful purple shirt which appears to be made of silk, along with a black knee length skirt of silk as well. Her hair is pulled up and back drawing attention to her beautiful blue eyes. His eyes are drawn to Sango who stands beside her wearing a barely there skirt, and a belly shirt, with three inch heels, " Well they both look great, but I wish it was Sango I was going out with tonight instead of Kagome.' watching as she came over and slipped on a pair of black flats to finish her look. Noticing she has a silver necklace on, he asks" Why do you wear a St. Christopher's medal, with the Maltese cross? "

" You are a firefighter and can not tell the difference between the St Florian maltese cross, and a St Christopher's medal?" she asks incredulously.

" I was not aware of the difference, and it is a maltese cross, not a St. Florian Cross, make sure you know what you are speaking about before correcting others."

" Ok, you arrogant moron. It is called the St Florian Maltese Cross, and the medal is a St Florian Medal, you know St Florian, the patron saint of firefighters. The next time you 'correct' someone make sure they are wrong to begin with, you know the saying when you assume." she answers with a saccharin sweet smile. Turing to Sango, she tells her in French, " You owe me big, I am going to be miserable tonight I know it. The things I do for our friendship."

"I know, I know, I am sorry, I think he feels threatened by you. You know because he is a firefighter and most pretty girls fall all over themselves to speak with him. You don't, you challenge him and insult him. You don't need to make it a long evening I can have someone call you with an excuse to leave if you like?" Sango answers her friend, a little shocked at how rude he has been so far.

" Not necessary, I will handle it myself." turning to her 'date' , " Ok, so where are we headed tonight?"

" I thought we could go to the movies and dinner, anywhere in particular you care to go?" he answers her as he holds open the door for her.

"Not really, how about we head to the mall and find out what time the movie starts and decide from there." she answers.

" As you wish, that is fine with me." he answers as he watches her walk to his car.

She looks up at him as he hold open the door. "I am sorry I yelled at you, let's just start over shall we? I would like to try to make tonight as pleasant as possible, I know you don't really want to be going out with me, so let's just make the best of it shall we?"

Nodding in agreement, he shuts the door for her and walks around to his side of his truck, thinking that she is right, and wrong. If he didn't like Sango so much he really wouldn't mind dating her, and he just can't help himself from pissing her off it seems. Starting up the car, he notices she hasn't put on her seatbelt yet, as she leans back from placing her purse on the floorboard he leans over and buckles her up. Noticing her blush , he can't help but wonder how far down it goes and hides his grin. " The seatbelt is kinda hard to pull, it takes a special way to get it to lock." Looking up he notices her huge blue eyes, and she appears a little weary of him, with a grin he sits back up and then pulls out into the street. "So what kind of movie do you want to see? There is a few good ones out, the remake of Freddy Kruger is out, as well as a few others, what kind of movies do you like?"

" I will wait and see what is playing, my favorite movies are Sci-Fi and Horror, then Fantasy. I don't really like romance movies, or what I call stupid guy comedies. What about you, what are you interested in?"

"I like horror as well, I don't like romance or stupid comedies either. I agree we will wait and see what is playing at the theatre when we arrive." he is impressed she doesn't seem to want to see a romance, Sango would no doubt drag him to see one, it was one of the things about her that annoyed Menomaru.

None of them noticing the white Ford Expedition tailing them from the house and all the way to the mall.

"So do you think they saw us? If she catches us we are all dead, you know that don't you. " Naraku says as he keeps his eye on the truck in front of them.

"I don't care I am not letting him hurt Kagome in anyway, she deserves someone better than him, better than us. So shut up and follow them." Inu snarls.

Pulling out onto the highway he heads to a bigger mall a few counties over with a better theatre. Driving into the parking garage he finds a spot relatively close to the bridge that goes into Macy's. As he goes around to open her door, he notices she is already out and walking toward him. Waiting until she is beside him, he looks down at her, ' Wow, she is really tiny, she barely reaches my nose. I just don't understand how she could possibly be a good firefighter that small.'

Pulling into a space nearby the guys wait until they are in the doors of Macy' s before dashing out and after them. Trying to keep them in sight but not be seen themselves.

"Do you want to see what is playing first and then we can decide if we want to eat, or walk around until the movie or just go ahead and see a movie?" Kagome asks feeling a little off about this whole date thing. 'Man this sucks, I so do not want to be here. A promise is a promise though, I will try to make the best of this whole thing.'

" Sure, that way you can do some shopping if you want, I know how you women love to shop and spend money. Then we can eat, and go to the movie I suppose." he answers, not noticing her stiffen up and shoot him a nasty look.

Closing her eyes to keep calm, not believing the drivel that poured out of this arrogant demon's mouth, she just shakes her head and picks up her pace, wanting to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible. She can't understand why Sango is interested in this man, then she realizes, Sango is what he is describing. 'Great I am stuck with a man that thinks all women are like her, an empty headed, materialistic, spoiled brat.' As they approached the movie theatre marquee she turns her head to her 'date' " Look, I know you don't want to be out with me, why don't we just go to a movie and call it even, you can drop me off a the firehouse, and then go do what ever you really want to do."

"I can't believe that he just said that to her, is he asking to be turned into a dead dog, I thought you Inu had such great survival instincts, he must be either an idiot or just not care." Bankotsu laughs as they watch her calm herself after the idiot insulted her.

Just looking at her, he thinks to himself, 'Am I really being that much of an ass that she just wants to get this over with and go hang out with those guys at the firehouse.' Coming to the decision to treat her a little better, he takes her hand in his," I am being unpleasant to you because of Sango turning me down, I am sorry, I will try to be nicer. What do you want to do, I will let you chose, I promise no more being a jerk."

Nodding her head, she smiles at him, " Ok, lets see what is playing, and decide from there how does that sound?"

" Hnn." he grunts in agreement as they start to read the movies playing,

"The Backup Plan, Clash of the Titans, Furry Vengeance, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Losers, and How To Train Your Dragon. They all start in an hour and half, so what did you want to see, you pick ok." Kagome offers to him.

" How does Clash of the Titans sound? I am curious to how they changed it from the original." he says.

" Yes, I have been wanting to come see it, that would be great." she agrees. " Do you want to get tickets now or wait til later, I don't think there is going to be a lot of people here tonight."

"Later is fine, we can walk around a bit, are you hungry do you want to get something to eat?" Sesshoumaru asks, as he turns and walks toward a store he had noticed earlier," Do you mind if we stop in here for a minute, I am looking for a new stereo for my truck?"

Looking around and noticing a music store nearby, " Sure, I will be over in The Piano Store, just come find me when you are done." she says as she walks over to the store. Walking over to the older gentleman sitting at a piano and playing a little tune, sliding onto the bench beside him with a grin." How are you Myoga? Want some company for a few minutes?"

With a smile, the older flea demon nodded and they began to play a soft duet together. As customers came into the store, the old demon left her to play on her own, with a pat on her shoulder and a nod. Closing her eyes, she let's the music take her away and continued to play. Sesshoumaru headed into the piano store and looked around not seeing her at the front of the store, he followed her scent to the rear of the store and just stood watching her and listening to her play.

"Beautiful isn't it? She is so talented, she can play so many instruments, she doesn't come into here as often as she used to, I suppose too many memories of her father." Myoga says as he walks over to stand by Sesshoumaru.

Looking at her, watching her face, and how she seems to be lost in the music, he is content to just listen for a few minutes. He enjoys classical music, but he can't seem to place the song." I do not recognize this particular piece, tell me are you familiar with it?"

" She wrote this a few months after the death of her parents and younger brother, it was one of the few ways she found to cope with their loss. Now she spends her time at the firehouse and in school to get her degree, she could be a famous pianist but chose to go to school instead. However music is in her soul, and it is one of her many, many gifts."

She wrote this hauntingly beautiful music, she was a firefighter " Is there anything you can't do? Play piano, firefighter, college student, I mean all you need to do now is own your own business."

" She will actually be the head of her own company once she graduates, she and her sister inherited their parents company. She is a good girl, she keeps herself busy because everything that she has gone through. So I take it you are with her? You treat her good, she is such a special child, and needs someone that will help her grow and not hold her back or down."

Coming to the end of her song she rests her hands on the keys a moment, and turns to see Sesshoumaru standing there next to Myoga with a look of wonder on their faces. Smiling sheepishly she gets up and asks if he is ready to leave and together they head toward the movie theatre to get their tickets and head on in. Walking over to the rail to look down into the food court below he notices Sango sitting with a guy, and holding his hand. Not believing that she lied to him and cancelled their date to go out with another man, he spins on his heels and stalks away angrily. Kagome looks over the edge and notices Sango is out with Miroku not Menomaru, "What the hell, I thought she was meeting with someone else."

Watching as Sesshoumaru walks off, leaving her behind she can't help but feel sorry for him, all he wanted was to be with Sango and she only wants to be friends with him, but won't tell him for fear of losing her 'security' blanket. Running in an attempt to catch up with him, she grabs his arm." I am sorry, I didn't know she was going out with Miroku she told me she was meeting with Menomaru to talk about things with him."

" So you knew she was meeting another man, and only went out with me out of pity," he snarls" This Sesshoumaru does not need anyone's pity."

" I thought she told you she was meeting Menomaru, what did she tell you?" Kagome winces as he digs his claws into her wrist and throws her hand off him. Holding her hand to her chest, she attempts to stop the bleeding, with tears in her eyes she watches as he disappears from her sight. Deciding to give him some time to calm down she walks to where he had parked his truck and realizes he had left her there with no way home. Sinking onto the bench on the bridge, she can't believe that he left her. "What a jerk I didn't do anything to him, I thought she told him, how is this my fault."

The guys are enraged that he just left her there by herself, not knowing how to help her without being caught following her." Inuyasha I am going to skin your brother alive, for leaving her alone. Does he not read the papers, she is a prime target for someone to kidnap, she could end up dead." Naraku growls out.

"Or she could end up in a white slavery ring, and we have to save her, oh poor Kags, we need to save her," Jakotsu cries leaning into Hiten.

Looking up they see her talking to a guy, and they start to jump out to save her, when Inuyasha says" She will be fine, that is Menomaru, he will take her home, now lets track down my brother and give him a beating he won't forget." crackin his knuckles.

As, he speeds from the mall, he can't belive that she would use him, and lie like that to him. "I should have known she would do that, she always has an excuse and it wouldn't be the first time she ditched me for someone."

'Then why did you leave Kagome at the mall, with no way home all alone. What if something happens to her, she didn't know she was meeting this guy. You are an ass, you need to go back and at least give her a ride home.' he debates with himself, turning the truck back around he goes back to where he last saw her, and follows her scent to a bench outside Macy's, catching Menomaru's scent he realizes he must have picked her up and given her a ride home. 'Well at least she is safe, and I will call to apologize to her later.' Turning around he draws up short as he notices he is surrounded by the firefighters from her station with his brother right in front. ' Perhaps this was not the best thing to have done.' Closing his eyes he prepares for the incoming fists headed his way.

Sorry took so long, as I have mentioned in the past I have a heart condition, and over the weekend while we were on a short family trip, I had issues, and had to go to the er, my meds stopped working and my bp skyrocketed and I had iffy Ekg results and they wanted to keep me, I did manage to talk them into letting me transfer to a local hospital, and my dr changed meds and added a new blood thinner and now I am feeling much better, but the meds make me tired and I get headaches easily from them. So It make start taking me a little longer to update. I also have some other one shots that are being wrote because I tend to listen to music when I write and the songs spawn little plot bunnies that I have to write down or I will forget them lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me From Myself

Sorry took so long to get out, I am struggling with the meds, we can't seem to find a combination that works longer than a week or so. I have to monitor my bp at home, and after about a week it goes right back up. The dr is at a loss, he does have an idea but I am afraid to do the procedure, I don't think that it is a good idea, but I may have no choice, so I am trying to live as stress free as possible with three kids, one of which is 17, and my autistic son. .Then on top of that my rather large shepherd knocked me down our back steps and we discovered that the screw from when I had ligament reconstruction, way back in 96, has come out of the bone and is stuck under my knee cap. So now I have to have knee surgery again and I am not allowed to walk without an immobilizer on, to decrease the chance of damage the screw could cause ,Oh well such is life.

Chapter 4

It wasn't his finest day Sesshoumaru thought to himself, first his date was out with another, then he in what can only be called a childish display of temper, leaves an innocent young woman alone somewhere that is decidedly unsafe. How could he have sunk so low, he knew she wasn't to blame for the whole fiasco but still he blamed her and punished her, if only to make himself feel better. Well he certainly paid for it, her brothers from the firehouse certainly made sure he knew what an ass he was, before they handed him his own. Well he did get in a few good hits here and there, he knew one would be nursing a broken hand at the very least. This day was gone to hell in a hand basket quite quickly, it was bad enough to regain his senses in what was obviously not his apartment, but to open his eyes and with his perfect demon vision be looking at silver hair and dog ears, with golden eyes, and a shit eating grin on his face had to make this day the worst of his life.

"Wake up, you ass, Kikyo want's to know what happened, and what you did with her sister. I will leave it to you to explain, and don't think to cover your own ass, because there are a lot of witnesses to what happened and Menomaru is here talking to her right now." Inuyasha hissed at him, before turning and going out the door.

God almighty he felt like shit, when he got up out of this bed he was going to take a shower, down some pain pills then try to track down Kagome so he could beg her forgiveness. He still couldn't believe he had done that to her, and now he had to tell his sister in law what he had done to her only surviving family member. No today was not one of his better days, he should have stayed in bed then he could have pretended to be ignorant of everything, and saved himself some bruises.

" Are you hurt badly Sesshoumaru? I think you should take a shower then join us downstairs, you will explain to me what exactly happened, for me to find you getting beat up by eight of my sisters friends. Then your own friend was waiting here to talk to me and tell Inuyasha that my sister made it home safe. So you have a lot to explain to me brother." Kikyo states from her place by the door, then turns and walks away.

Getting up and walking to the bathroom, he looks into the mirror and can see that he has a black eye and several bruises all over his face. Touching one knot on his jaw, he flinches as it is still tender. Turning to the shower he reaches down and winces as the muscles in his back and shoulders pull and are tender, cutting the water on he strips and steps into the shower. Letting the hot water hit and relax his sore muscles he dreads having to tell Menomaru and Kikyo what he did. He knew Menomaru loved Kagome like a little sister, and well she was Kikyo's sister. He can't believe that he acted like that, god what was it about that woman that made him react in such a non Sesshoumaru way, he was at a loss how to make this sound even remotely like it wasn't his fault. Sighing he cut the water off and headed down the stairs to face his judge and jury, man he just knows he is going to get his ass handed to him by his best friend over this, looking in the mirror ," I must be a idiot to open myself up to this, but it has to be done, now to face the firing squad."

Walking down the stairs he finds his brother and sister in law at the kitchen table along with Menomaru, nodding to them he walks to the coffee pot and fixes himself a cup of coffee. Then taking a seat he looks up at Kikyo, " Thanks for the shower and coffee."

"Are you ok? Not still hurt are you, there are some ibuprofen there on the table by you." Kikyo offers.

"Fuck that shit, now tell us what the hell you thought you were doing by leaving her all alone at the mall you asshole." Inuyasha interrupts his wife.

" Now Inu, let your brother explain why I found you and your brainless crew beating on him, and why you were all shouting things about my sister?"

" I find myself wondering that as well Sesshoumaru, why would I find Kagome sitting on a bench crying and telling me that you left her there. Care to explain what that tiny little thing you call a brain could possible have been thinking?" Menomaru growls out at him.

" Kagome and I had a date set up by Sango, who I originally had asked out, but she cancelled and I agreed to take Kagome out instead, so Sango didn't feel so bad about cancelling yet again on me. While we were there, we saw Sango out on a date with another man, and I lost my temper and accused Kagome of knowing that Sango was out with another man. Kagome said she thought I knew that Sango was going to be meeting up with you, Menomaru and I in my anger refused to listen and left her there. I got a few miles away had time to think, and realize that she was innocent and I had left her there, so I turned around to go back. When I followed her scent I came to a bench and her scent met up with yours and I assumed you escorted her home. I looked up to find myself surrounded and then being attacked before I could properly defend myself. That is what happened, and I am sorry I let myself act like that and blamed her Kikyo, I was hurt and upset. That is my only excuse, and I truly am sorry." he responds with his head lowered unable to meet any of them in the eye.

" Oh Sesshoumaru, I know how much you have cared and waited for Sango, but you have got to let it go man, she is not the woman for you. She is immature, self centered and is a narcissistic spoiled child. Why do you think I broke up with her, did she tell you she broke this date with you to meet me? I broke the meeting off with her because I had to meet my sister at the mall, and she gave me an ultimatum her or my family, she needs to grow up." Menomaru sighs, as he looks at his best friend, with pity in his eyes.

" She uses you for a security blanket, she calls you only when she needs something, or has no one else to hang out with, how many times has she actually hung out with you and not ditched you for someone else. I know you don't want to hear this but it is time you faced the truth, and now because how she has you so tied up into knots, you hurt someone that would never have hurt you, and managed to make enemies of my sister's whole station. I have also learned that you doubt my sisters ability as a firefighter, she has worked hard to get where she is, and keep everything as normal as possible. My sister is gifted in so many ways, but one gift in particular makes her uniquely qualified to be a firefighter. Kagome joined the fire department because it could help her learn to control her pyrokenesis. She has the ability to form a fire shield around her and what ever she touches, ." Kikyo explains to him, trying to make him understand.

"That's how you survived that flashover isn't it? You said she saved was how wasn't it, she grabbed you and formed the shield. " he looked to his brother and waited for confirmation.

"Yes, she did, and she has saved a lot of us, she is also stronger than a normal human because she trains so much but also her being a miko like Kikyo makes them stronger than a normal human." Inuyasha admits to his brother.

"I have known Kagome and Sango for years, and Sango has always been about what she can get for herself, how she can be better than everyone else. She has no respect for herself much less anyone else. She has always manipulated Kagome to do what she wanted, and help her out. Kagome loves her and tries to be a good friend but sometimes it is hard. I just don't understand why you took such a immediate dislike to Kags, she is such a sweet girl. Man you have a lot to make up for, and I am not sure she is going to be able to forgive you." Menomaru says as he gets to his feet." I took her home and helped her to bed, Kuro and Kira are watching over her." deciding to keep the fact that before he left Hakudoshi showed up and he left her in his care. "You should go see her and apologize at least. I have to get home, but take some advice and its pure gold my friend, forget Sango, and move on with your life."

Sitting back and looking into his coffee cup, he realizes that everyone was right, he always was the last person Sango called to hang out with. She only needed him if no one else was there, how could he have been so blind for so long. Thinking he compared how she acted and dressed to how Kagome acted and dressed, Sango still acted like a immature teenager and dressed rather provocatively, where Kagome was the opposite she was very mature, and while she still dressed sexy, it was not slutty, it was rather classy. He realizes that one can not respect others if they do not respect themselves. Looking up he see's Kikyo with a smile on her face, " I will give you directions to Kagome's house, it is up to her if she will see you and listen to you. Here is a little help, she loves orchids and lilies, so bring her some flowers to ease your way. No roses, she prefers her roses on bushes and tree's, actually she loves plants and hates cut flowers. They are much prettier if they can remain alive she says."

Reaching out to her and giving her a hug, he is thankful he has such a sweet sister in law, and that she loves him.

" Besides Rin will hate it if her favorite Uncle and Aunt can't stand one another. She loves you both, and once she realized you knew one another she has made huge plans with the two of you and her together." Kikyo says with a laugh as she shows him to the door, handing him his keys," Inuyasha drove your truck here for you. Just be careful, and remember to be nice to her and it will help."

He stood up and headed out the door, he could win her forgiveness, all he had to do was start being nice to her, he could do it couldn't he.

No it appears he couldn't.

After driving to a nearby florist and picking out a beautiful red and white orchid to give to Kagome as an apology, he headed over to Kagome's house to give it to her, and see if he could make amends. Imagine his surprise when upon ringing the doorbell, that white haired, lavender eyed little freak Hakudoshi answered the door.

"What are you doing here you asshole, haven't you caused her enough pain? Leave before she gets down her and see's you." Hakudoshi snarls out upon seeing Sesshoumaru on Kagome's steps.

"Hmm, why you think this Sesshoumaru would listen to you, I am not certain, but I am here to see Kagome and offer my apologies." he sneers out to the younger demon as he locked his narrowed eyes on him.

" I have been watching over Kagome to make sure she is fine from her ordeal earlier." Hakudoshi informs him with a smirk and knowing tilt of his head.

" I thank you for your aid, but it is no longer necessary, I will take over from here, after all it was my mistake that lead to said ordeal." Sesshoumaru informed him haughtily

" Oh but I think he is necessary," Kagome cut in as she came up from behind Hakudoshi from within her house. On either side of her were two very large, and very menacing wolves. " Hush Kuro, Kira, the nasty demon is leaving now."

Ignoring the growling animals he fixes a menacing stare on the boy before him, " I am in need of a discussion with her, and I would like you to leave."

"If you think I am going to leave her here, alone with you, then they must have knocked something lose in your skull when they beat you last night." eyes wide in amazement at the audacity of the creature before him.

"Hakudoshi." he snarled out in warning.

"Yes that's my name dog, I am impressed you could pronounce it with your lack of a brain."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were in a situation such as this, and you insulted me?"

"Oh indeed I do, and now I don't need my brother or his friends to deal with you, I can deal with you myself."

" I am still much stronger than you, now move or be moved you little is between Kagome and myself for the last damn time."

"Is this some sort of bizarre competition to you two? Are the two of you quite finished beating upon your chests, or do I need to break out a ruler so you can just measure yourselves and have this over with?" came the increasingly angered voice of Kagome.

" Shut up ." Sesshoumaru snarled out." This is none of your business it is between us two men."

Eyes goggled at that response, had her moving to push both of the idiot cavemen out her front door. As she reached out to slam the door shut a clawed hand snapped around her wrist halting her from finishing. Finding herself pushed backwards into her house she whirls to scream at them both.

"You will sit down, and we will speak as soon as I am done taking care of this little idiot. Hakudoshi leave, this is something that only she and I need to discuss." he bit out icily.

Glancing at Kagome, he let her see in his eyes that he was not ok with this, that if she wanted then out the door went this arrogant, pompous ass out on said ass. Closing her eyes she realizes that Sesshoumaru was right this was between them." Just go Haku, I will see you at the station, and by the way tell the guys thanks for sticking up for me, but I am still pissed about being followed and don't think I didn't realize that is what you all had done. Now go and I will be fine." standing on her tiptoes as she kisses him on his cheek.

Sighing and knowing he has not a chance in hell of changing her mind, he turns and walks to his motorcycle and decides to let her handle it but he will inform the others of his showing up here.

Closing her door Kagome walks into her living room and takes a seat on the couch immediately the two wolves leap up beside her flanking her , feeling the need to protect her from the interloper in their home. One that she obviously is nervous about, and that her friend didn't like.

Following her into the room, he stands there just looking at her, and realizes she is really quite lovely and he was a fool to treat her the way he did. Noticing the way the wolves were eyeing him warily he chose to take a seat on the loveseat across from her. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he realizes this is the hardest thing he has ever done. He is Sesshoumaru, he does not make mistakes therefore he has never had to apologize ever before to anyone, but he knows this time he screwed up, and he has to 'man' up so to speak and take responsibility for his actions. Clearing his throat " This Sesshoumaru is here to offer his apologies to you Kagome, I did you a great injustice the way I treated you last night, and the words I said to you. I realized after I drove away that I had made a big mistake and turned around to retrieve you. However to my distress you were gone, once I found your scent mixed with Menomaru's scent I realized he must have found you and took you home. I was returning to my truck when your self appointed guardians attacked me." Looking away from her for a moment, he remembers the orchid in his hands and hold it out to her." Here this orchid is a peace offering from me, I wish us to be friends and put this whole mess behind us. Do you think you can accept this Sesshoumaru's humble apology and find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sitting there looking at him for a moment, trying to be sure he was being sincere and realizing just how hard it was for him to 'lower' himself to give her this apology she decided to take pity on him. Reaching out to take the plant gently from his hands and bringing it in close to her, she looks down at it and gathers her thoughts so she can speak clearly to him. " I forgive you and think we should perhaps start over, don't you. I truly didn't know she had done that, she told me she was going to meet with Menomaru and had told you that is what she was going to do. She said she only offered for me to go so you wouldn't have your evening wasted and she knew I wouldn't be going out and would be home. Now how about we get to know one another a little better." Rising to her feet, and headed to her kitchen to place the orchid on the counter and give it a little water, she stops as she realizes he isn't following her. Turning she chokes back a giggle as she see's him held in place by Kuro, and Kira, the two obviously not wanting to let him follow her.

"Kuro, Kira, stop that now, Sesshoumaru is a friend, let him pass, come on you two overprotective goobers, lets go outside a bit shall we?"

"Where did you get them from, I didn't think normal wolves got that big." he asks in genuine curiosity.

" They aren't normal wolves, they are demons, Kouga and Ayame are two of my best friends, and when they realized I would be in this house alone, decided I needed companions and protectors. They moved so far away it was the only way to give them peace of mind on the issue. I have had them three years now, and they are still growing, Kouga says they will eventually be the size of a small pony. They tend to be overprotective since that issue with my ex, Gatenmaru. So unless your one the guys from the firehouse they tend to want to eat you."

"Gatenmaru, that is Menomaru's cousin is it not? What do you mean by issue? Does this have to do with that time Menomaru and his father Hyoga had to go to the hospital because he had been in an accident?"

"Accident, ha, he nearly got his throat torn out by Kuro's father because after I broke up with him, he broke in here one night and attacked me. Kouga and Ayame were out and had left Roukan with me. He grabbed me and didn't see Roukan here. During the scuffle to get him off me, he stabbed me, once Roukan smelled my blood that was it. He went into a blood lust and tore him up, if Kouga and Ayame hadn't come back when they did he would have died. I didn't realize I had been stabbed because I didn't feel it, and I was wearing a black shirt and pants. I had little cuts on me and that's what they thought cause the blood scent. It wasn't until I was standing at the back of one of the squads and Suikotsu placed his hand on my back and noticed the blood on his hand. So we got taken to the same hospital, we were about 3 doors apart and once Meannie got here with his dad, and realized what happened they lost it. I think they sent him somewhere and he is not allowed back. Just as well Inu and the others wanted to hunt him down, they were at a fire when it happened or they would have been at my house when the squad showed up." she laughed as she watched the two reluctantly go out the door. " Kouga and everyone decided I need protection and well he had Kuro, and Ayame's grandfather had Kira and they gave them to me, end of story."

" How did he escape with his life? I am surprised Hyoga didn't kill him for such an attack, nor Menomaru, it is obvious he is very fond of you."

"I asked them not to kill him, to just keep his crazy ass away from me, and I mean crazy after my family died he changed he started to be more controlling and well I had enough, after the first time he hit me, I kicked him out, and he decided to not accept it."

"Hnn." he took a seat next to her on the swing in her backyard and looked her over, I don't suppose he did take to being told to leave. I am not so sure I would either, after all she is beautiful and has money. How could anyone attack her though she is so small. Why didn't she defend herself with her fire? " Why did you not use your fire abilities to defend yourself from him?"

Looking up at him in surprise" How do you know about that? I never told you. I guess Kikyo and Inuyasha told you didn't they?"

"Indeed." he simply replied waiting for his answer with a raised brow.

" I don't like to use it as a weapon, it gets out of control to easily and I didn't want to burn down my own home." she reluctantly admits to him.

Nodding his head he looks up at the sky and just decides to let it go, and enjoy his time with her, this evening. 'Maybe she is hungry, perhaps I should offer to take her to dinner.'

"Would you care to join me for dinner? I would greatly enjoy your company."

" How about we order pizza or something else take out and bring it back here and watch movies I am not in the mood to go out tonight and I have a huge selection of movies." she counter offers.

Nodding his head he agrees, " No pizza though, how about we order take away from the Outback, I enjoy their steaks."

"Ok, I love their ranch dressing, we can use my pc to order online and I will go get it for us how does that sound?"

"That is acceptable, however I will retrieve the food as you only have a Motorcycle, and I don't see how you would carry it home."

" I have another car, I just prefer my baby to it, I have my dad's 66 mustang but if you want to you can go get it."

Heading inside to get things ready and to place their orders, she look's up into the sky and see's the first star of the night out. 'Star light star bright , first star out tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish this night.' Closing her eyes she makes her wish that this friendship with Inuyasha's brother works out without anymore trouble. Sliding the door shut behind her, she head to the study down the hall where her pc is located.

There we go, hopefully I can get the next Chapter up faster than this one. I try to use characters from Inuyasha even minor ones, The only one I created this time was Roukan, Kira, and Kuro since I have never seen the wolf minions as I call them named. Gatenmaru was the moth demon that Inuyasha fought in the anime, the one that sealed them in the cocoons, I just decided to make him Menoumaru's Cousin, and I know Hyouga is the title that Menoumaru's dad held, and he took over but I couldn't find any other name for him so I just used that one.

.


End file.
